


Shroud of the Moon

by Dessoestma



Series: The Stories of Vander Carris [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (this work is old so hopefully I haven't missed anything but do tell me if I have and I'll add it!), Animal Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: Sometimes a god puts you in their favour - and sometimes it is best to use that to forget.(The story of a young Vander, who a god gives a favour to and then turns it in sooner than he expected.)





	1. Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> (This is posted directly unedited. In the future it may be edited and updated to reflect that.)

There was something exhilarating when he clasped his hand around a bow. Something calming about pulling back the string with an arrow. Something exciting about realising the string and watching the arrow cut through the air and strike his target. He smiled.

It had taken him years to master the art of a bow. His parents had kept an eye on him in the first year or two, but then had left him to it. He was allowed to pick up his bow and go shoot the dummies behind the house when he wanted. He did it for many reasons and many ways. He'd shoot when angry, frustrated, calm and happy. He'd do it stationary, perched in a tree or moving and sometimes when moving between trees.

It took him ten years to master his adult longbow. A bow that his grandfather and father had wielded themselves. It was tradition to pass them into your first born in the family.

He was 85 years old when he was allowed to hunt and go outside the tribe for the first time - with a promise that he could go alone if he didn't wander too far. He reluctantly agreed to it. 

His first week he had a stroke of luck and managed to down a fully grown stag, piercing it through its chest twice. The hide was mostly intact and the meat was delicious when cooked. It was the richest and freshest meat Vander had ever tasted and he was proud to have taken down his first catch all by himself. After that his parents said he could wander a little further into the woods, as long as he promised to not be out overnight. That was something he eagerly agreed to.

His second week was less productive but had give him a fright and a half. He had found a small baby bear, with a metal trapped clamped around it’s leg. He had scanned the place and saw nothing. He made gently shushing noises to the bear as he approached and it thrashed, trying to get away. He sat across from the precious thing until it calmed down and after some work managed to get it free. He had frozen up when he heard the roar of an adult bear - especially when he it came crashing through the woods in front of him and it’s baby. But the baby had run up to it’s mama and they had left him alone. He breathed a sigh in relief when that had happened and left the woods - unproductive in his hunt but happy he had managed to help the animals.

Another week while on the trail of a herd of deer, a pack of wild dogs had appeared from nowhere to attack him. He sustained a few bites and scratches on his legs before he managed to find a tree to scramble up where they couldn’t reach him. He crouched in the tree and picked off a few of them that would feed him and some of his tribe for a few days. The rest fled as their pack members lay dead at the base of the tree. Vander jumped down, one of his legs crumpled underneath him, and retrieved his arrows. He walked away proud that time. He kept one dog for him and his family and let his tribe divide up the rest where they were most needed.

He had only one truly unfortunate event happen while out hunting. He was prowling through the woods, a dark brown cloak with a hood wrapped around his body while wearing a forest green tunic and brown trousers. His quiver was against his back, securing the top part of the cloak to his back. His bow was held in his right hand, an arrow resting in the grove of it - held loosely with his dominant hand.

He was trying to find some prey in the woods that he could bring back home but he wasn’t having too much luck. He did not want to go home empty handed, fearing his parents would take back their promise on letting him have free reign in the forest… So he continued on slowly and steadily, willing time to slow so that he had time to find something.

He was too busy worrying and wandering that he did not hear the warning growl coming from nearby. Neither did he hear the small little yips of a young pup. He did not hear the growl that turned into a snarl. He did, however, heard the loud booming bark to his side and the pounding of feet on the ground. He whirled to the side, drawing his arrow back and let it fly at the wolf leaping at him. He shot it in the chest. He spun out of it’s way, feeling time go slowly as it barely missed him with it’s jaws and claws as he moved. He could feel the drag of the air as it bounded past him and he pulled out another arrow and as the wolf landed and turned to his face him. He shot it through the eye.

It dropped dead.

The howl that sounded behind him made his blood run cold. Then he realised how… soft it sounded compared to a grown wolves howl. From behind him, a young wolf pup came running and scrambling forward. It was a dark fluffy ball of fur that went to it’s mother’s snout and yipped in distress. It scratched at it’s mother’s snout.

Vander felt a lump of pain in his chest and he hissed curses at himself in his mind. The pain in his chest was enough to wind himself and he let go of his bow and fell to his knees. The pup kept trying to rouse it’s mother. He clamped his hands around his legs.

‘She’s dead, pup.’ He said softly even though the wolf would not understand. He kept his gaze to the floor.

The young pup kept pawing at it’s mother and barking softly. Vander knelt there the entire time. He knew being a hunter brought this sort of suffering to animals, but he had never been so close to it. Especially a puppy that could barely be a month or two old. 

Soon enough the barking stopped and Vander looked up as the pup licked his hands. It licked his hands eagerly and slowly Vander uncurled his hands and offered the wolf pup his palms. It kept licking his hands eagerly. He smiled a bit. He scratched under the pup’s chin and it wagged its tail happily. He smiled more, feeling better.

He got to his feet, picking up his bow and sheathing it in his quiver. He scooped up the wolf pup in his hands where it squirmed and nipped him. He moved the pup around until it was cradled on his chest and it laid it’s head down on it’s paws, which ended up being on his shoulder.

‘I’m your mama now, pup.’ Vander said and walked away with him.

The puppy was perfectly content to rest on his shoulders as he walked through the forest with him.

‘You need a name….I think...Hmmm... Maksa will suit you.’ He said as he walked back to his home through the woods.

He didn’t want to upset his pup so left his mother behind intact. His little pup wagged its tail for him and gave him a few yips. He ran his hand gently up and down his pup’s back.

‘Maksa.. Yes. I’ll be your mama until you can take care of yourself.’ Vander smiled to himself and his pup as he walked home.

 

~~~~**********************************~~~~

 

Maksa was a fully grown wolf now. He had thick dark fur, strong firm muscle, bright eyes and long sharp teeth. When Vander had adopted him, he was barely above his ankles in height. Now Maksa stood just above his hip height. His little wolf pup had grown into a beautiful wolf. And now he had to let him go - to be the free and magnificent wolf he was.

Vander had raised him, making sure he was friendly enough but letting him have free roam in the woods and catching his own prey when he was old and strong enough. He was big enough now to look after himself. It was early morning and Vander sat against the back of his house, Maksa’s head on his lap as he slept. Vander had slept little that night, even though they had a long walk today. He didn’t want to let his pup go but it was for the best. He rubbed small circles on his pup’s head as he slept. He let himself slightly doze and slipped into his trance, but couldn’t quite fully commit to it.

He must have fully slipped off into a proper sleep at some point as when Maksa stirred, it caused him to stir and the sun was starting to appear in the sky.

‘Peace, little one.’ Vander said with a smile and rubbed down Maksa’s neck. Maksa gave him a soft growl and Vander chuckled softly.

Vander bounced his leg and the pup got off him and they both stretched. Vander felt his knees and shoulders click and shook out the numbness in his limbs.

Vander retrieved his cape and his quiver from the side of the house and put them on.

‘Come, Maksa.’ Vander said, whistled for him and together they went into the woods.

Vander and Maksa travelled a while, only stopping when either of them were winded or both of them were. It was a few occurrences over the day as they travelled deep into the woods at a steady pace. When it was evening, Vander stopped and whistled Maksa. The wolf had been close but not walking with him and was hard to spot in the dark. The wolf came and sat in front of him, panting. He wagged his tail and had his tongue lolled out as he panted. Vander let out a breathless chuckle and kneeled in front of his pup, pushing back his hood. He pet Maksa’s head.

‘This is where we have to part, little pup. You’re all grown now. You don’t need me.’

Maksa titled his head, confused. Vander let himself stroke down his pup down the full length of his body one last time, tears welling in his eyes. A lump formed in his throat and he kneeled back in front of his pup, stroking his face. His pup licked at his face and eyes, wiping away his tears. Vander turned his face to the side, pushing away Maksa, wiping away the tears himself now. He stood up slowly.

‘Stay.’ He said firmly.

He turned to leave and made it a couple of feet before Maksa followed him.

‘I said stay, Maksa.’ He said more firmly, not facing the wolf. He struggled to speak, the lump in his throat making him struggle.

The wolf followed him and he turned, tears pouring down his face. ‘Maksa I said stay! You belong out here. You can hunt and protect yourself. I’m not your mama and you don’t need me anymore!’ He choked out.

Maksa came up to him and sat by his feet. Vander dropped down to his knees gasping for breath as he cried. When Maksa licked his face, he gave him a few pets.

Then there was a bright flash of light behind them. Maksa yipped, a sound Vander had not heard very much since he was a puppy and left his side. Vander wiped at his face and waited a few moments. Saddened but happy Maksa had left him.

‘He was a very good boy, wasn’t he?’ A girl’s voice said behind him.

Vander got to his feet and turned around, watching a young girl pet his wolf. He licked at her hands and yipped happily. Vander looked at the girl critically as she kept her gaze on his wolf. She wore dark grey hunters gear, look barely the age of a teenager, she wore a quiver of a brilliant and light silver. Metallic. Next to her was a grey stag with a massive saddle on it’s back with bags attached to it.

'He is.’ Vander whispered softly, unsure of who this person was.

‘I’ve been watching you a long time, Vander.’ The girl said, now gazing up at him. Her eyes were a glowing pure silver. Vander inhaled sharply. He’d never seen anyone with glowing eyes before.

‘You’re younger than me. I’m an elf.’ He said, rubbing his pointed ears.

The girl threw back her head and laughed, it sounded vaguely musically. Like an elves laughter but she appeared human to him. He tilted his head at her.

‘You are in the presence of a god, boy. I am very much your elder.’ She said with a quick of her lips.

Vander was quite unsure what to make of that. ‘May I ask which one you are?’

She beamed and whistled. Maksa sat by her side. Deer, wolves and birds all flocked around her and her stag.

‘I am Artemis, goddess of the moon, the wilds, wild things and the hunt. And I’m here to make you an offer Vander.’ All the animals stayed still as she went to a tree. She opened her hands and a branch broke off without her touching it and landed in her grip. In her hands it elongated and shift and turned into a glowing silver longbow - much like her own but in the style of the one he had in his own quiver. She offered it to him.

‘You have great respect for the wilds and all that lives in it. I have watched over you as you’ve grown and sent Maksa as a test for you. I wish for you to join my band of hunters and hunt with me for all eternity.’

Vander blinked and looked at the bow and looked at her. ‘I have heard of you and your hunters…’

Vander thought of it a moment. He would love to leave his life behind. He would love to join Artemis and live life - hunting forever. But…. he didn’t truly want that. He didn’t know what he wanted.

‘And I’m afraid, I will have to decline your offer. I wish to live life to my own tune by myself.’ He kneeled down on the floor, and bowed respectfully.

‘I will however, devote myself to you in other ways - including the work I have been doing as I hunted.’ He lowered his head, feeling like he might have made a mistake and closed his eyes.

He felt the presence of the god in front of him and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘I see many paths of the people who I offer this gift - and this is the path you always choose. I will make sure Maksa lives a happy life until he dies a painless death. And your kindness to him has earned you a favour from me. Call upon me when you wish for this favour and I will grant it.’ She squeezed his shoulder.

Vander nodded. She squeezed his shoulder tighter and he felt his vision black out and when it returned he looked up and saw all the animals - Maksa included - and Artemis and her stag were gone. It was evening now, Vander looked to the sky, gazing up towards the moon.

‘Thank you, Artemis.’ He said before returning home.


	2. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the sexual assault happens. You can skip to the next chapter and still able to continue reading it. It is only vaguely referenced in the next chapter and that is all.

Vander was walking home after a long hunt. He had left the kills with the butcher to skin and portion out the meat. He’d collect it tomorrow. He had his bow in his hand, swaying it slightly as he walked. He always did it in preparation of talking to his parents.

His home was the easiest to spot in the village. His parents had carved their family name into a piece of wood and put it on the door - Wynkrana. They had said it was to keep him from getting lost as a child. Which had seemed strange to him back then. He had no friends and barely strayed far from the house.

But he knew why now. It was as clear as day.

‘Vander! Baby! You’re home at last.’ His mother, Kaylin, said as he walked through the door. He didn’t even have time to put his bow in his quiver before she had jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck uncomfortably tight. She buried her face into his chest, she was shorter than him now so it was about as high as she could reach on him. He sheathed his bow and wrapped his arms around her tightly, resisting the urge to tense at her touch. It would only upset her.

‘I was only gone a few hours, mother.’ He said gently, rubbing her back as she made a hitched breathing noise into his chest. She leaned back to look him in the eye, tears streaming down her face.  
‘Every time you step out of the door, an eternity passes until you return.’ She whispered to him, her arms tightening their grip. Vander unhooked one of his arms around her and gently wiped away her tears but said nothing. He was quite used to hearing them.

All of sudden, she let go of his body and then grabbed his hand in both of hers.

‘Come, come. Me and your father have good news for you.’ She dragged him through their little house and into their kitchen area. 

Their kitchen was simple, quite perfect for a house made out of wood and stone. His father had crafted a simple wooden table with tools. They had a countertop that had been carved from a boulder his father had found that they used to prepare food on. They had another boulder and some wooden chests they used to store food.

His father, Rhothomir, was sat on a stool facing the kitchen doorway. He was beaming when they walked in and Vander was taken aback for a moment. Then he felt on edge. He wiggled out of his mothers grip and she went to the table.

‘Sit, sit.’ She said, patting his stool before joining his father by sitting at his side on another stool.

Vander hovered in the doorway...unsure.

‘Am I in trouble?’ He asked as they both smiled widely at him. It was deeply unsettling to see them both this happy. His mother let out a breathy laugh.

‘No, my dear! In fact we have great news. Now come sit.’ She beamed but he could hear the edge to her tone. 

He did as asked and sat at the table, across from them. He had a terrible feeling he wasn’t going to like where this was going. His parents linked hands with one another, looking towards each other with those pristine perfect smiles then back at him with it.

‘You’re getting married.’ They said, together.

He froze up entirely. His face must have moved to betray his true feelings as the facade his father had snapped in an instant.

‘Do not look like that! It took us a while to find someone who would marry you. You have many desirable skills but not a desirable attitude.’

Vander did not think before he spoke or move. 

‘I do not have an attitude!’ He growled, leaning over the table with his hands planted down firmly on it.

He was shocked he had let such a posture and wit take over him and let slip his true thoughts. It was entirely unexpected when his father slapped him across the face so hard he was set flying out of his seat and onto the floor. He had a moment of peace to rub at his jaw before he got up and sat down quietly, face blank as he could make it with the pain spreading through the side of his face.  
‘I don’t want to be married.’ Was his polite, respectful reply.

‘And there’s the attitude I speak of.’ Rhothomir said coldly.

Vander did not reply. He merely looked down at the table and picked at the loose strands of wood on it.

‘She’s a beautiful women Vander, you could do worse! She’s like you, good skills but an undesirable attitude. You’ll be perfect for one another.’ Kaylin clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily.

‘Why must I get married? I’m happy by myself.’ Vander said, shoulders tensing up expecting another hit. His father leaned forward to take another swipe at him but Kaylin stopped him - hands clasped around his fists. Her smile was too nice now.

‘Because everyone gets married eventually. No one likes you and no one likes her. You are the perfect match to carry on our family names.’ She had that steely edge to her voice. Vander bristled at her comments but had enough control to keep his tone even.

‘And what happens if I refuse? Or run away?’ He said calmly, looking at both of his parents. His father stood up, the wood scratching against the floor. Vander froze and didn’t move as his father walked over to him. His father grabbed his quiver and ripped it off his back, pulling Vander backwards but he quickly untangled himself from it.

‘You are not allowed out of this house or allowed your weapons until you are married. Your mother will discuss the details with you while I get rid of these.’ His father’s voice was like ice and he left the room. Vander stared as his most prized possession was taken from him - his freedom and his inheritence. He kept staring even when his father had slammed a door somewhere in the house.

He wished he had fought…. Had pulled out his bow and fled the minute his father tried to take his bow from him…

His mother pulled at his hand until he turned to her. She had switched on her usual persona again - soft, warm and bubbly.

‘We even have something arranged so that you can meet your bride! You’ll be staying a day and night at her place! Your father and I as well as your bride’s parents - we arranged it all for you!’ His mother said, smiling genuinely now.

Vander looked down at the wooden table. He nodded meekly.

‘Sounds great. Tell me more?’ His voice broke on the last word.

His mother told him every little detail they had planned. The wedding date was set, the outfits arranged. Vander Wynkrana and Heira Valphine were to be married by next week.

~~~~***************~~~~

Vander was an obedient person when it came to his parents. To be otherwise would to have poisonous words spoken in front of him designed to cut him or physical blows meant to disable him.

Neither things stopped him from sneaking around at the dead of night to find where his father had hidden his bow and arrows. They had been in his parents room. He had barely breathed as he searched room, barely walking as he found them and dug them out from underneath his parents bed. He had hidden them in a tree at the edge of the village in a hurry as he heard angry steps behind him. He had walked further into the woods to avoid suspicion only to be grabbed by his father and dragged back to the house. He had paid for his attempted escape.

He was sat on a lightly wooden floor that wasn't his own. Facing a wall that wasn’t his - trying to control his breathing to stop the fresh wave of pain that coursed through him at every hyperventilated breath. He was trying to meditate, to calm his mind, but he could not find any peace inside or outside himself. He was sat on the floor of his to-be wife’s room where his father had thrown him to get changed and look presentable. A growl only Vander could hear to behave as he wanted or he would get worse than the small beating he had already suffered.

He reached up to grab the hood of his cloak only to find it missing. Yes. He was forced into a nice emerald green tunic and black pants to look presentable and clean. Not huddled in his hunting cloak in the prison that was his room.

The wood creaked behind him as the door opened.

‘Vander?’ Vander felt a chill down his spine and turned to see his father stood in the doorway. His voice sounded normal but his face betrayed his true thoughts - a bubbling anger.

‘I’ll be out in a moment.’ He said, straining his voice to remain level and calm.

‘Of course. We’re in the kitchen.’ He said and shut the door.

Vander got to his feet. Dusted down his trousers and straightened his tunic. He took in one long deep steadening breath and flinched. He took in another and sighed it out through his nose. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a little prayer up to Artemis. He had been forced to neglect his shrine and his worship of her while trapped within his home. He expected nothing to come of his prayer… it was to comfort himself. He did feel somewhat calmer after his prayer and finally stepped out of the room. He saw his father, anger on his face that he soon squashed down.

‘Come we were worried about you.’ He said and put his arm around Vander’s shoulders and lead him to the kitchen of the Valphine’s household. When they entered, everyone turned to him.

If both sets of parents weren’t present he would have turned and fled. Heira’s parents were nice enough people, they both look overjoyed that their daughter was getting married but they were also like Vander’s parents - arranging this marriage without their daughters consent. And he only knew that from the look on Heira’s face. Heira’s parents looked at him like he was a marvel, but she glared at him as if wishing she could set him on fire. He wished she would, honestly.

He was sat down and they all talked, now that everyone faced her Heira’s face had shifted to looking pleasantly neutral. She was a beautiful person really but Vander still did not want what was going to happen in a tomorrow. Almost anyone would have called her beautiful - she was tall and strong but still slender. She had silky braided brown hair with a loose fringe that was tucked behind her ears. She had bright light blue eyes and currently was wearing a long loose white dress. 

Her parents forced her to stand and spin around for him. A flash of anger had appeared in her eyes at his own parents insistence and probably at his silence as she stood and did so quickly. The dress whipped around as she spun. Then she seated herself again. They almost insisted she did so again anger with a harsh note on their stones.

‘It’s okay. She showed off the dress nicely.’ He had interjected before insults and manipulation could drip off their tongues again properly. They had dropped it and they had carried on.

They all had dinner together and then his parents had left. Both parents had exchanged whispers with one another before Rhothomir and Kaylin left. His father had been giving him a solid glance as he talked to Neldor and they had grasped hands before Rhothimir had waited for his mother by the door. His mother had exchanged excited whispers with Lensa before they had separated and his parents had left together.

‘Am I to stay the night?’ Vander asked, looking down at their kitchen table.

‘Yes. Come with me son. I’ll inform you of the rules of this house, since you are under my roof now.’ Neldor said, aloof.

Neldor had almost posed it as a question but had pulled him out of the chair by his shoulder and dragged him into Heira’s room. As he was dragged out he saw Lensa sit down in front of Heira. He was pushed into Heira’s room now that both women were out of sight. He had hoped to be pushed into a room closer to the entrance, when he came to stand in front of Neldor in a casual pose, he saw the fire in the man’s eyes.

‘Rhothomir told me what you are like. So he’s waiting outside the house in case you tried to run like you did two days ago.’ Neldor had a wicked smile on his face.

‘It hadn’t crossed my mind, sir.’ Vander said, standing up straight now.

‘Good. You’ll stay here until my daughter comes in and you’ll do as she says. You are not allowed to leave this room until she does. And if any harm comes to my daughter while you are here than you’ll have to face the combined wrath of myself and your father.’ Neldor spat out, then he turned and left Vander alone.

Vander let out a small breath of relief and winced. He went to sit in the corner of the room he had been attempting to mediate in before. He tried it once more to try keep himself calm. He was a couple arms length away from the bed, and had to deal with the dreadful thoughts that Heira and him would have to share it - especially if she demanded it of him and he did not want that.

The door opened and closed softly and the air in the room was immediately tense. Vander was facing the wall and away from Heira but could feel the rage eminanting off her.

‘This is entirely your fault.’ Venom dripped off of her tongue.

‘My parents arranged this as much against my will as yours did.’ Vander said, turning around now. He stay seated but looked up at her and saw her shaking with the rage. The anger he had seen flash in her eyes before was gone and replaced with the full anger.

‘I don’t believe you.’ She hissed. ‘In fact…’

She started saying words in a language Vander did not understand, and he tilted his head as she spoke, but he realised what it was when his entire body locked up against his will after she made weird gestures with her hands. Magic. Something he had not encountered around here ever. She stalked over to him and pulled him upwards by the collar of his shirt and he still could not move. He was paralysed.

She dragged him to the bed and pushed his frozen body onto it.

‘Why don’t I just give you what you want and be done with it.’ She said, further pinning him down with her body and hands. A useless gesture since she had him trapped in a magical vice.

He tried to protest verbally… vocally… physically. Nothing. He had taken beatings from his father, had his mothers poisoned words whispered into his ears and never felt as powerless as he did now.

She was straddled over his waist and had his hands pinned above his head. The moment she ripped off his shirt and was feeling up his upper body with one hand, he felt himself slip into a panic and could nothing but watch numbly as she did what she wanted to him. Pain coloured his vision red, especially when she dug her nails into the bruises that covered his chest and neck.

‘Very strong, aren’t you? I think I can feel a two broken ribs here.’ She said, some form of teasing in her voice as she pressed her finger into his chest harshly. It made his vision black out temporarily.   
When it cleared somewhat, she was dragging her fingernails into his skin. Painful but less so. She leaned down so her mouth was close to his ear, her hair tickled him as it came into contact with his skin.

‘But not strong enough to fight the unbreakable grip of magic.’ She whispered in his ears. She moved herself to sit back up and kept raking her nails down his body. At some point she softly repeated the spell she had cast on him again. Even before the previous spell’s grip had ended.

She leaned down and bit and kissed at his neck. Down his chest and stomach. Her lips were soft against his skin and instead of being a pleasant sensation it made him want to scratch the skin off. It also caused pain - sometimes almost enough to make his vision black out again. Tears well up in his eyes before sliding down the sides of his face. He tried to battle the magic against him but it was a crushing vice he couldn’t seem to break through.

Then his breath was completely stolen from it’s panicked pained tempo when she pulled down at his trousers and underwear in one motion. His heart pounded inside his ears when she touched him. Used him as she said she would.

She had said it was to get what he wanted from her, but it seemed it was what she had wanted from him, instead. He could do nothing but lay there as she had her way with him. Feeling like he couldn’t breath. Once done, she crawled up his body, hands wrapping around his throat and putting pressure on it.

‘I think I’ll enjoy doing this in the future.’ She moved one of her hands to stroke the side of his face.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ She whispered, eagerly.

He felt the magical hold break on him sat and he sat up suddenly. All pain and care for threats gone. He threw Heira off him. He scrambled to roll off the bed and pulled up his trousers. His face flushed red with conflicting emotions. He looked towards the door when it swung open. He hadn’t heard Heira get up and it wasn’t her at the door. It was her father.

‘I warned you, Vander.’ Neldor said, icy in his voice.

The man charged at him and Vander rolled to the side and scrambled to his feet and out of the room and then out of the house. He had made it several feet out before he was grabbed at the waist and swung backwards into the house. He felt the wall shake as he hit it and he fell. He grabbed at his ribs and got to his knees. He heard a pair of feet approach him and his face was pulled upwards harshly, straining and sending a wave of pain through his neck at the force.

‘What did I tell you, boy?’ Rhothomir said, squeezing his jaw bone painfully, making Vander look up at him. He did not lax his grip to let Vander speak.

‘You’d kill me next time. Burn my bow and arrows.’ He said, gasping. ‘If you can find them now…’

His father held him still as he kneed him in the ribs, winding him again and creating a fresh wave of paralysing pain in Vander. Vander gasped for breath and was still being held to look up at his father.  
His father smiled with an angry glee. ‘And that’s exactly what I plan to do to you. No one would miss you afte-’

A pure silver arrow appeared from nowhere and pierced his father’s shoulder.


	3. Prayer to Artemis

A pure silver arrow appeared from nowhere and pierced his father’s shoulder. His father howled in pain and let him go, grabbing at the arrow in his shoulder.  
‘Run.’ Artemis voice said softly inside his head.

Vander scrambled to his feet and ran. The pain in his ribs making it hard to run at the speed he normally could. He went straight for his house, he had a bag prepared with his normal hunting supplies ready - stuff he would need right now if he was to run away.

Behind him, his father screamed. It was full of hatred and anger and it reverberated around the tribe and forest. It set Vander’s already pounding heart going even faster. After a moment of thought he changed his direction slightly, heading for the tree that he had hidden his bow and arrows in. He pulled them out of the hollow in the tree, his hands shaking and struggling to grip them.

He looked towards the tribe, he could see his house from where he stood and saw his mother come out of it but she wasn’t looking in his direction but the direction of his father’s scream. She went towards that direction, calling his father’s name.

Vander turned and sprinted into the forest without looking back. Minutes later, he heard a piercing mournful scream from his mother that seemed to echo around the forest. He came to a stop, to try get control of his breathing and clutching the side of his ribs. For a moment he felt guilty. How sorrowful his mother sounded...

He almost turned back but then he felt the ghostly sensation of Heira touching him again and how his parents had forced him into that situation. He took in a long, loud gasping breath and winced, and stumbled forward. He was determined to keep going. He would not turn back. No matter the pain he was in.

Soon he reached the base of the Star Mounts, which were quite a distance away from the tribe. It was still quite late, the sky was as pitch black as when he first left Heira’s house. He took in a slow shaky breath and went to find a sturdy tree to take refuge in. He found one and with great effort managed to scale his way up to the base branches. He climbed up a few more to make sure he was securely away from the ground. He looked around saw nothing else was in the tree and settled down, leaning his back against the tree and had his legs resting on the branch. He placed his bow across his legs and placed his quiver between it after fighting it to get it from his back.

Now that he had stopped moving, he felt how cold he was from the waist upwards. He began to shiver. From multiple things: from the cold, from shame, from disgust and from an adrenaline crash. That is what had kept him going on - adrenaline. And now he was just about out of it. He at least wished he had gone to grab a shirt of some sort to keep himself warm. But he hadn’t been thinking rational. He still wasn’t. To have stayed longer would have had his father or his mother find him and kill him. They wouldn’t have listened to him or believed him if he had told them Heira had assaulted him…

The numbness from the cold started to sink deep into his bones. His mind was already numb and tired from what he had experienced that night. Minutes passed slowly and he breathing returned to normal. That was good, at least. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and rested it in the notch of his bow and grabbed the arrow and the bow loosely and let it rest across his legs gently.

He was drained from what had happened. The pain. The run. The walk. His eyes felt heavy even though he was cold and numb. He rested his head against the tree trunk, rolled his shoulders in an attempt to work some of the numbness out of them. He shouldn’t rest but... He fell into a deep sleep, his body finally relaxing after hours of torment.

 

~~~~***************~~~~

 

He hadn’t slept long, images he did not want playing in his mind eye until he was forced to shake off the visions. He got up and climbed out of the tree. The numbness had crept deep into his arms and had almost fell out of the dam tree as a result. But he kept a grip on the branches if only just. He had sheathed his bow and slung it in the quiver and onto his back. If his hands were going to fight him over his grip on the tree branches it was of no use to him. If he were attacked by a wild animal so be it. He would perish. He kept walking further into the forest.

He walked for another hour and was surrounded by the dark forest when he felt a sudden gust of wind and a silver glow appeared behind him. He kept turned around a moment until the glow died down and he turned. Artemis. Unchanged from last time - a young girl in silver hunting gear with an elk as a mount.

She had a shirt in her grip and offered it to him without a word. He took off his quiver and put the shirt on. It fit perfectly. It even warmed him up a bit. He dropped to his knees and bowed over them.

‘My lady.’ He said softly.

He heard her sigh softly. She kneeled in front of him and cupped the side of his face and made him look up at her. He stared up into her silver eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over him and felt his pain and numbness dull.

‘I will walk you to the closest village. Give you what you require to function in the world outside of your tribe. Then I will leave you to start your new life as you will.’ Her words and tone were soft and gentle.

‘That would be the favour you gave me, correct?’ Vander asked.

‘No. You did not ask this of me. I want to do this for you. I may be a god, Vander, but I will not see you wander blindly and die. I will see you to a village and give you money to function out of the kindness of my own heart.’ She gently stroked her thumb down the side of his face and Vander felt feeling return to his upper body and arms. Artemis let him go and offered him her hand.

Vander took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. It was an odd sight, considering she was about two foot shorter than him. She pulled him to his feet easily and let go of his hand.

‘Follow me.’ She said, walking to the direction Vander had been heading. The elk was stood still, watching him. Vander looked at the beautiful creature momentarily before turning and following Artemis. He heard the hoofs of the elk as it followed behind him.

 

~~~~***************~~~~

 

They stood at the edge of the forest and Vander could see the glow of the sun starting to rise and could make out the outline of houses in the. It would take him maybe an hour to get there. Exactly what Artemis intended.

‘My lady... thank you.’ He felt tears well in his eyes again. He felt his breathing become unsteady. She put a hand on his back gently and she looked up at him.

‘You can do it, Vander. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore. They will not find you.’ She said, certainty in her voice.

‘It’s not that… I - I mean it is that. But. I -’ His entire body shook from his nerves. He tensed his jaw, trying to steady himself.

‘ I want to turn in my favour from you.’ He grinded his teeth together then, buried his face in his hands. He missed his cloak. He wished he had had chance to go grab it. He took in a few long shaky breaths before looking down at his god. She was waiting patiently.

‘I don’t want any memory of tonight. Is that something you can do? I...I don’t know. I don’t want to go back and I don’t know if I can move onto a new life if -’ Artemis got on her tip toes and put a finger to his lips. She looked up at him and smiled kindly.

‘Most mortals who I give a favour ask for many things. Power. Weapons. An animal friend. All of these and your request are within my power to grant. Here.’ She waved her free hand and a soft grey cloak materialised in her hand and she passed it to him. She waved her hand again and a small pouch appeared in her hand.

Vander pulled on the grey cloak. It felt like his old brown one, but it was much larger and the hood covered over half his face if he pulled it taunt but he pushed the hood off and let it hang loosely down his back.

‘Take this cloak and this money.’ She handed him the pouch in her hand.

‘Fall asleep wrapped in this cloak and your favour will be granted. There will be an inn in the village for you to rest. You have enough money for a night to rest and for supplies you will need. The sun is coming up so I must go.’ She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

‘Go. I believe in you, Vander. You will do well now that you are free.’

Vander gripped his bow tightly and walked forward, feeling Artemis’ hand fall free of his own. He walked a short distance and looked over his shoulder. Artemis’ form fading away and waved at him. He turned again and kept walking towards the village.

 

~~~~***************~~~~

 

Vander had no clue what he was doing. He had never been outside of his tribe before. He barely interacted with people inside his tribe and he was now just. Surrounded by people. Going about their business.

There were many haggard people around in him torn, faded clothing. There were children of elves and humans and others he had not seen before. Running around and playing. The village was full of noise. Laughter. Talking. Animals. Hammers. Anvil. Feet.

Vander felt odd. Everything was too noisy. Everything felt too much. He stopped in the middle of the street. He pulled up the hood of his cloak but was not brought relief by the dulling of the sound. It did not help but it did not make it worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears. Trying to shut the word out but only heard it roar louder.

His breathing had calmed before and his ribs had began to throb in a dull manner. But now he struggled to draw in each breath. Each breath drew in no air so he breathed faster. He felt a fresh throb of pain after each rapid succession of breath. A small noise rose up from the back of his throat and he swayed on his feet. He crumpled in on himself.

He jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder and twirled around, opening his eyes and letting go of his ears. He felt his cloak whirl around and hit the person who had touched him. The person in question was an elf, dark skin and dark hair with honey coloured eyes. The elf looked about his age.

‘Do you need some help, sir?’

It took Vander a moment to register his voice. His breathing still out of control. He stared at the elf, even after his ears had caught up with what the man had said.

'I-I-I’m trying to find the inn. I’m lost.’ He stuttered, barely able to speak the words. He started shaking, feeling himself losing control of everything.

‘I can show you the way if you’d like.’ The elf smiled at him sweetly and friendly.

Vander nodded silently. The elf turned and motion for Vander to follow him so Vander did.

 

~~~~***************~~~~

 

Vander had been led by the nice elf, named Aliara, to the inn and he had even helped Vander acquire a room and some supplies he needed. After a few hours the man had left, wishing him luck on his travels. He had not even asked why Vander knew little about anything, had just helped him. Vander had not expected such kindness from a stranger.

He spent the entire day in the inn, alone. Alone all he had to do was stew in the thoughts swirling in his mind. He was tired he put off sleeping until it was late once more. He knew it was for the best - especially if Artemis could only be appear at night. He so desperately wanted to get rid of the dark thoughts that haunted him but he knew he had to wait. Patiently.

He was glad his only weapon was his bow. His arrows were not sharp enough for the thoughts his mind tried to push him towards. Despite also being foolish thoughts. For most of the day he sat by the window in his little room, watching the streets below. Really, he spent most of the day floating through thoughts and thinking about nothing.

When dusk came about he stood stiffly up from his chair and stretched his sore and numb limbs. He threw the provided blankets on his bed to the side and curled up on the bed in his new cloak. It was thick and warm, provided him more insulation than the thread-bare blankets looked like they would. He squeezed his eyes shut and then relaxed somewhat, feeling his tired mind catch up with him. He was an elf but, like the night before, when he was so exhausted - he slipped into a true deep dark sleep.

 

~~~~***************~~~~

 

What Vander did not know was that as he fell asleep, the soft grey cloak in which he was wrapped in started glowing a bright metallic silver like his god’s eyes. It bathed the entire room and him in it’s glow and some of the residents outside even noticed it but they dared not investigate. After a few minutes the glow had died down and he continued to have a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Vander woke as normal. His memory altered and totally rewritten of the events that had transpired the other night. He only remembered vague anger at his parents - leaving home sick of their manipulation and abuse. He remembered hearing his mother let out a mournful scream as he disappeared into the woods - never to be seen again.

He sat up in bed, stretching his limbs and pulled down the hood of his cloak. He rubbed at his stiff neck gingerly.

‘I’ll never go back…’ He said to himself softly. ‘Never…’


	4. Epilogue: Forgotten

Vander had been wandering from for weeks now - he was trying to track down who was supposedly untrackable but she was more elusive of anything. She was a famous rogue that many claimed to be made from shadows - hoping to one town to the next when required and killing people who were high in profile and never been spotted.

Vander was a man with strong conviction and this choice was usually out of character for him. But he needed a teacher and he would not settle for anything but the best - especially if he could learn to slink into the shadows and never be caught doing the work he did in the cities. He wanted to work more in the cities but he knew he did not have the skills to get away from jails and execution were he to get caught. So he had been trying to track down this rogue made up of smoke - and had found a lead.

He was headed to Waterdeep, see if he could get some information there based on his lead. He was in a small village in the countryside, stopping for a fresh supply of food. He bought his food and wandered around, looking for an inn. There was still plenty of time in the day to travel, but he felt like sleeping in a proper bed tonight. It had been about several weeks since he had. Not that he minded - he preferred to sleep in trees when he could - but it was about time he indulge in some of his own comforts for once.

He was wandering around when he heard a voice that he heard with utmost clarity among the mill of noise around him.

‘Heira Valphine!’

Dread and fear shoot through him and he heard not the rest of the words as he looked around desperately. Then he saw her.

Whatever barriers Artemis had placed around his mind protected him crumbled as he saw her and fear came flooding into his mind.

Beautiful as ever with her slender frame and recognisable features. She wore a beautiful dress that looked like silk that flowed flawless with her as she walked. She walked past him and to whoever had called her and smiled at the person. She didn’t see Vander.

But it was enough that he noticed her.

He felt like bugs had instantly wormed their way under his skin and wiggled around and he looked away, walking blindly with his eyes shut as he hugged himself tightly. His eyes went from open to shut rather rapidly, trying to dispel of the images in his head. He remembered everything in perfect detail. The feel of her nails in his skin, the way the repulsive magic felt as it held him in place.

He stumbled around blindly so locked in his own head he could barely register the world around him. People bumped into him and he them and they glared at him as he staggered on without apologising.

When he managed to pull himself away from the memories and the images, he felt his throat constrict on itself and felt himself suffocating. He found a dark little alley to hide in and slid down the wall and grasped at his own throat, massaging it gently and trying to make himself breath again.

He sat there for minutes, his vision flickering interrupted with a gasp of a breath and repeated itself in the loop. His mind helpfully supplied him more images and ghostly sensations of his trauma as he tried to bring himself down to reality and tried to stop himself from black out.

The minutes were slow and long and dragged out and seemed like they’d never end. He was sat at the very edge of the alley in view of the street and he watched many people pass him - no one spared him a glance as he slowly learned to breath again.

Once he could breath he didn't move. Instead he curled up, hugging his knees and stayed there a while. It was times like this he wished his fleeting friend Alaira was still around. The man had helped calm him down when he first left home and was overwhelmed. He wished nothing more for him to be here - just to have someone notice him and help him calm his panic.

He sat there for a long time and when he pulled away tears were pouring down his face and the images had returned. He could tell it was darkening now. The dark alley was getting dark still. He wiped at his eyes and stood on shaky feet. He brushed himself off and watched his tears stain his clothing and cursed and wiped at his eyes again. He couldn’t stop it. He pulled his hood deeper over his face, to conceal it and his tears.

He went to find an inn. He found one and was short with the innkeeper - just so they could not tell he was upset. He tried to be curt and polite and got himself a room and the key without trouble and went up to his room.

He closed and locked the door behind him and immediately went to the bed. A simple room with a bed, a night table with a candle and a window facing the outside world. It was night now. He dumped his back so it rested against the bed, took off his boots and got into bed full clothing. He didn’t remove his cloak or his hood. It was comforting.

After a while of staring out the window unfocused while trying to sleep - he got up. He went to the window and opened it up, letting the cool night air hit his face and give him a slight refreshing feeling. He leaned out the window partly a moment, his face looking towards the cobble floor before he leaned back inside and closed the window.

He looked up towards the moon. It was a full moon. He smiled at it a bit. He carefully picked up the night table and put it by the window before gently testing where it would hold his weight. It seemed it would. He sat down on it and leaned against the windowsill and watched the moon.

His eyes unfocused as he stared up at the moon, hoping to find enough quiet in his mind to rest. Soon enough, his eyes fluttered a bit and he felt sleepy. Minutes passed and he fell asleep, his face buried in his arms and he snored gently.

A few minutes passed and a gentle blanket of silver light surrounded him, enveloping each part of his body - to keep him warm. Despite the bright metallic glow, Vander slept peacefully.


End file.
